


Give me life

by orphan_account, racie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy elements, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/racie/pseuds/racie
Summary: Lisander is charming, witty and not all he seems when he introduces himself at the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



Lisander smiles into the neck of the kid he has his cock inside. "Shhh. Sh, sh, sh," he says as he rolls his hips. "You're doing so well."

This one hasn't been much of a talker since Lisander started fucking him, and only whimpers in reply. He had talked plenty back at the university, so lonely that charming him had required only the smallest touch of power.

Lisander increases his pace. The kid's breath comes out roughly and he says "'m so full," like he isn't sure what to make of the fact. "This is—" he breaks off to gasp.

Lisander chuckles, but inwardly cringes. "Your first time?" he offers. The boy is brimming with energy, so he can't have much experience if it's not. The concern is that he might get attached, and the level of energy that he has at the moment will no doubt taper off, leaving him a poor prospect for Lisander to give so much as the time of day. Though, he might have friends.

The boy fervently shakes his head, and chokes out, "No! I've done, um, this, before. It's just—" he takes a moment to push himself _down_ , onto Lisander's cock, burying him as far as he will go into the kid. "Really good."

"Is that so?" Lisander purrs. It's curious, usually once he's pulled this much energy out of a human they're ready to come and then sag until they slip into unconsciousness.

"Y-yeah," he says. His back arches, and he shoves himself down with more force. "It's like..." He fights down a smile, as Lisander raises an eyebrow. "It's like I'm dying."

Lisander laughs. A deep belly laugh like he hasn't in a long time. He's picked up someone interesting. "Well," he says, "we can't have that. We're going to have so much fun together before then."

The kid meets his eyes and finds himself unable to look away as Lisander draws away any possibility of escape from his mind. He leaves the desire to. The last thing he wants is to deprive him of that.


End file.
